Roses
by killerbunny78
Summary: GinRan. Rangiku recieves a letter from Gin. Things evolve from there... Better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hmmmm I wrote this because I was in this weird Post-Valentines day mood. This was mostly written during class so it's not that great Oh well. I really have no idea why but whatever. Here it is. Three Cheers for GinRan!!!!

"Damn. That was hard," Rangiku yawns dumping a large stack of papers onto Hitsugaya's desk, "I actually got them all done this time though…"

"Really?" Hitsugaya says sounding suspicious of her. He looks through the papers and finds that they all actually look done for once.

"If you don't need anything I think I'm going to go home… This is exhausting…" the Lieutenant yawns again and stretches. Hitsugaya shakes his head indicating that it's OK if she leaves still a little shocked that she actually did her work.

Matsumotto walks home. She doesn't notice the box on the table in her apartment, "I think I'll take a bath…" She mutters to herself heading for the bathroom.

A half and hour later she comes out of the bath a towel draped across her still wet hair. She sees the longish thin black box, a note attached to the top.

"Hmmm? What's this?" Rangiku mumbles picking the box up and examining it.She opens it.

Inside the box is a single rose. It looks wilted and half dead, just barely clinging to life. There is a strange feeling about it but it is hard to put a finger on it.

"Why would someone send me this?" Rangiku says confused. She takes the note and opens it up and opens it….

_Dear Ran-chan_

_I miss ya a lot. You're still probably really mad at me for what I did aren't ya? Well I really am sorry to you for what I did. I don't think ya will but could ya try to forgive me please? I was thinkin' bout ya yesterday and I wanted to do somethin. Aizen-taicho doesn't know about this so can Hitsugaya-kun not know either? Please?_

_Love (always)_

_Gin_

_PS Livin roses are damn hard to find in a place of only death. Please forgive me for tat too. _

"Gin…" Rangiku murmurs under her breath, "You are such a fool…" She sighs and looks for paper to write him back.

END.

A/N I hope that was OK. It was sorta my first time trying to write something a little more serious. Please Review. 

Lots of Love

Killerbunny


	2. Chapter 2

A/N A couple of people asked me to make this more than just a one shot so I'll try it out now that my other project is done

A/N A couple of people asked me to make this more than just a one shot so I'll try it out now that my other project is done. If this sucks I will not post it…. 

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. (If it was Gin would have stabbed Aizen and gone back to Matsumotto already)

"_Gin…" Rangiku murmurs under her breath, "You are such a fool…" She sighs and looks for paper to write him back. _

Matsumotto reads Gin's letter over again. She was still searching for a clean sheet of paper in the mess of her table so she could write him back.

"He still cares…?" Matsumotto asked herself grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. She began to write pausing often to try to think of what to say to him given everything that had happened between them.

--In the Huecco Mundo several days later--

Gin was sitting in his room in the castle of Las Noches staring out the window at the barren wasteland that surrounded them as far as he could see or even imagine.

Gin sighed a rare frown crossing his features for a moment, "Dammit Aizen-taicho. Why couldn' ya have let me at least bring one person with me when we came here?" He muttered to himself. He missed Rangiku more than he had admitted to anyone. He didn't want anyone especially not Aizen Taicho to know about it.

Aizen was always jealous of Matusmotto for being closer to Gin that he ever was. Even though he never actually physically showed it there was always some resentment and dislike between the two of them and poor Gin was caught in the middle. He was confused about who to turn to; his brilliant Taicho or his big-busted childhood friend.

He sighed and got up again. He was about to go harass some of the lower level arrancars in order to take his mind off this but when he felt something different than the hard stone floor under his foot her looked down and saw a letter. He leaned down and picked it up. A smile curled across his thin lips when he recognized the handwriting on the envelope.

Deciding that the letter was far more interesting than any arrancar could ever be, Gin went back inside his room to read. He sat down on his couch and almost ripped the letter in his excitement to open it. He pulled out the sheet of paper and started to read:

_Dear Gin,_

_Yes. I am still mad at you! I don't even know why I'm writing this you're such an ass… But I know you're never going to change are you? That doesn't mean I forgive you though! I'm not that simple! It'll take more roses and a lot more apologizing before I decide to forgive you as always. And don't think coming home early is going to change it! I'm still going to beat the shit out of you for what you've done, got that? So be ready you foxy-faced bastard!_

_But… In all seriousness please do try to come home before you're killed…. As much as I hate you for whatever reason the thought of seeing you die upsets me. I really do miss you Gin… _

_Love, _

_Rangiku. _

Gin chuckled when he read the letter. Trust his Ran-chan to be screaming at him one minute and worrying the second. Her wrath actually did worry him a little bit but hell he'd deal with that when they met again. Right now he was just happy that she had written him back.

--End--

A/N Was that OK? I hope so! Well anyway please review! 

Lot's of Love

Killerbunny. 

PS. If anyone wants me to make this longer please tell me and I'll probably do it. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I'll try to update this although I can't think too well right now sorry. There are a number of things on my mind right now…

Disclaimer: BleachNot Mine

Rangiku was growing worried, it was getting into December and the war was growing ever closer. With each passing day there were more and more reports of new developments on what they believed was happening in the Hueco Mundo. Everyone was showing the stress including Hitsugaya-Taicho

Ever since the betrayal he had been completely obsessed with bringing Aizen, and all his supporters down. Everyone supposed that it was understandable considering what they had done do him and Hinamori when they defected but it made Matsumotto even more anxious than she already was. She was already having illegal contact with Gin but if Hitsugaya found out about this…

In all honesty the boy taicho's wrath was preferable to someone, anyone, from the Gotei 13 trying to take advantage of the situation. She and Gin may trust each other but they had an unwritten agreement not to reveal any secrets about the war. If someone found out they may try to force her to attempt to get information out of him.

The office's screen door opened and Hitsugaya entered the room and glared at her. She had been lying on her back on the office's couch trying to sleep but not being able to. She sat up and smiled slightly at him, "Hey Taicho…" She said.

"Hello Matsumotto," He growled at her as usual, "Is there any particular reason why you're not doing the work I assigned you?" He sat down in his desk and set down the cup of tea that he had left to go get. He took a drink and looked at her expectantly.

"Well… Y'see it….." Matsumotto said trying to come up with some good excuse, "I was going to do it but the couch looked so nice and warm so I just had-"

"Whatever…" Hitsugaya sighed and rolled his eyes at his Luteniants babbling, "You've got some kind of a letter from the… Third Division this time it looks like," He said in a bored tone expertly tossing a rather thick envelope over to land in Matsumotto's lap. They were used to receiving a lot of fan letters and 'love confessions' addressed to Matsumotto from men (and occasionally women) from all the different divisions.

Matsumotto picked up the letter and looked at it, the handwriting wasn't familiar and she sighed, she had been hoping that Gin had written her back but no it was just another crazy, horny fanboy. She opened the letter to look at it and opened it anyway even if she really didn't care. To her shock there was a second envelop inside the first one that didn't even contain a letter. On the second envelope was the familiar thin and spidery scrawl of the old 3rd Division Captain. Damn, he is a clever one isn't he? She gasped quietly.

"What now?" Hitsugaya asked sounding bored.

"Oh nothing Taicho. This boy's just a little more pervy and desperate than the others you wanna hear what he has to say about whatever he thinks when he sees me?" Matsumotto inquired, smirking and faking a giggle. She hadn't even opened Gin's letter yet because it would seem strange after just opening the first one.

"No I really don't give a damn what any dumbass has to say about you," Hitsugaya growled rolling his eyes, once he had made the mistake of agreeing to listen to her and had been treated to the smut fantasy of some random guy in his company no less. He really didn't want to hear that again.

"Well then can I leave?" Matsumotto asked.

"No."

"Whenever I look at you I just want to rip of your clothes and lick-" Matusmotto started to read using an almost sexual moan making up something that would get her Captain to let her leave.

"Alright!" A cherry red Hitsugaya cut her off before she could get any farther, "Just get out and shut up!!"

"Thanks Taicho," Matsumotto grinned cheerfully jumping up off the couch and trotting out of the office. It was so easy to manipulate her Taicho to get out of work especially when it came to anything to do with romance or sex. He was such a child sometimes.

As soon as Matsumotto reached her place she opened the second envelop from Gin and removed the real letter from the envelope.

_Yo Ran-chan_

_Wasn't my idea a good one? I can conceal my letters in fanmail from the 3__rd__ Division. Well anyhow I don't think that'd work as well for you would it? Ah well… _

_I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!! Was that enough apologizing yet? Oh wait you want some roses don't you? _(Here in the letter Gin had drawn a small picture of a rose.) _Isn't that pretty? And I'm working on coming home as early as possible please try not to beat me up too bad OK? I miss you too much and if you were to beat me up that'd ruin it don't you think? I still miss you a lot, no one here is as great as you. I'll try to come back as quick as I can… _

_Lots and lots of Love_

_Gin (The Foxy-Faced Bastard)_

_PS. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry_

Rangiku smirked as she read the letter and she shook her head. She went to her desk and hid the letter with the other one he had sent her. She got some more paper to write him back again…

--End Chapter--

A/N Well that turned out a little bit more humorous than I meant it to… Not that that's nessasarily a bad thing. Please review so that I can keep writing (Bows). I'll try to update again as soon as I can (That is if you review!)

Lots of Love

Killerbunny


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Well then

A/N Well then. Since the last chapter appears to have fallen flat on its face (Annoyance) I apologize. I was kinda trying to distract myself with the last chapter so it didn't really turn out that good. I am sorry I even uploaded it… 

Gin rested his head on his hands bored as he heard but didn't listen to what Aizen was saying to the arrancar, him and Tousen. It was something about how they were going to attack the Seireitei but Gin wasn't really thinking about that. He wasn't even sure that he wanted to do this anymore.

Personally Gin himself had never really felt any animosity towards the other Shinigami. He always felt they were weak, yes of course, but still… It wasn't exactly as if they had ever done anything to merit a death like this. He had once considered asking Aizen-taicho whether taking the top place in heaven actually required murdering all of the Shinigami but knew that the older man would probably either punish him or completely ignore the question. Maybe he could bring it up some time and not actually ask the question directly…

A sharp kick in his calf brought Gin back to reality, "'The hell are you doing?" Grimmjaw, who was sitting next to him, hissed in his ear, "Don't fall asleep on us or Aizen-samma'll get pissed."

"Heh heh, sorry Grimmy-kun," Gin said his constant smirk returning to his face, "I'm jus' a little tired 's all…" He said and scratched his head, yawning to prove his point.

"Gin, Jagerjaques, I'm I boring you?" Aizen's deep and now deadly calm voice came from the head of the table. Both Grimmjaw and Gin looked up rather nervously at Aizen, the entire table was now staring at them even Tousen whose sightless eyes were focused in their direction.

"No sir," Grimmjaw said quickly in the most polite way he could manage. He remembered the last time he had disobeyed Aizen and certainly not wanted to repeat the nasty experience.

"O-o' course not Aizen-taicho," Gin said chuckling nervously. He actually felt quite edgy and hoped they wouldn't be in too much trouble for talking, "Please keep talkin'. It won' happen again…"

"Tch…" Azien sighed and then shook his head and went back to what he was talking about before.

Gin breathed a quiet sigh of relief; he was getting the feeling that Aizen and Tousen may be growing a little suspicious of him. Actually he knew that Kaname was very suspicious of him, although the two had never exactly trusted or liked each other much at all. Earlier that week Tousen had asked him about why he was acting different, often shut up in his room and not harassing the arrancar as much. Gin had merely laughed and made a quip about how Tousen's blindness may be getting the better of him.

After the meeting as everyone was leaving and Gin was thinking about going to get some food he sensed his leader's presence behind. He felt a familiar hand on his shoulder and stopped.

"Are you alright Gin?" Aizen asked actually showing a little bit of concern in his voice now that he was no longer in the meeting with the arrancar. Gin sighed relieved, Aizen was so much easier to talk to when he was being nice… But how could he find an answer to that question without revealing his recent actions?

"'m fine taicho really I am. I jus' didn' get a lotta sleep last night. Sorry 'bout fallin' asleep in the meetin' back there," Gin said.

Aizen shook his head smiling slightly, "Gin. You should take better care of yourself…" He turned Gin around so they were facing each other.

"Wanna help?" Gin questioned his smile widening a little bit. Aizen smiled back and kissed his lips. The silver haired man kissed him back wrapping his arms around Aizen's neck and deepening the kiss. Aizen picked Gin up carrying him into his bedroom.

--Several hours later--

Gin leaves Aizen's bedroom going back to his own. On the floor right outside his room he finds another letter from Rangiku. He is exhausted from his sex with Aizen but this was still a letter from Matsumotto and therefore more important than sleep. He brought it inside and opened it, starting to read.

_Dear Gin_

_No. That was not nearly enough apologizing to relieve your punishment yet. Also… Learn to draw better. _

_But… Again, in all seriousness…. The war's drawing closer isn't it? I'm getting a little worried… How can you act so unconcerned about this Gin? Either of us could be killed at any time and that isn't going to change no matter what happens. Does that just not bother you at all? It's been nagging at me for a while now… I guess I'll just have to live with that until we have to face it. What I'm saying is just don't get killed… I really want to see you again. Even given how much of an asshole you are I still love you…_

_Love_

_Rangiku. _

--End Chapter--

A/N I feel a little bad for giving Gin feelings and a conscience and such and then taking it away from him. Oh well… I hope that was better than the last chapter… Please review! Until next time.

Lots of Love

Killerbunny


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Alright every I apologize for the Yaoi included in the last chapter

A/N OK everyone I apologize for the Yaoi included in the last chapter since that was not well received. To be completely honest though actually I like both pairings… I think I had a reason for putting that in there I just don't really know how to express it. I guess I was trying to show that no matter how much I was making Gin have a conscience and feelings and all that he is still Gin and thereby excusing himself from umm feelings umm yeah… I think I'll just shut up now….

Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine. 

Rangiku sat at a table in a bar out in the Rukongai. This bar in particular was almost completely empty and why wouldn't it be? It was hardly more than a run down hovel of an establishment with hardly any patrons and no good sake at all. Normally Matsumotto wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this but today she actually had a reason for being here. This was near the place where she had first met Gin out in the wasteland, District 68 of Rukon.

She sighed and looked at the off white glass cup full of sake she held in her hand swirling it around slowly watching the ripples eddy about in the cup. Another sigh and she downed it, "What the hell am I doing here?" She muttered to herself staring at the droplets still lingering to the bottom of the cup. She set the cup back down on the table and stood up pulling some money out of her pocket onto the table and she calmly walked out of the bar.

Once out in of the small village Matsumotto wandered out into the wasteland. It wasn't as if she was even looking for anything in particular but it was more just to get the nostalgic feeling she always had when she was out here. A couple of years ago the shack she had lived in before she became a Shinigami had been blown down in a huge windstorm. Not that she minded too much, it held sentimental value but not enough for her to care; it was just a tiny dingy shack after all.

The thought of the war was scaring her even more because it was so close. Earlier that day Yammamotto Soutaicho had announced that they would begin their campaign against Aizen by invading the Hueco Mundo. Her own feelings as well as those of others were what troubled her the most.

For one thing Hitsugaya's bloodlust and will to kill Ichimaru and Aizen was rather worrying to her. He wasn't going to stop until they were both dead. Many of the Shinigami she knew weren't strong enough to take on a whole legion of arrancar. Then there was Kira, Hinamori and Hisagi, all of them were somewhat unwilling to fight with their former captains like that but not as much as she was unwilling to fight Gin.

As Matsumotto wandered out into the wasteland that surrounded the town the wind started to pick up. She sighed and continued walking, not willing to allow a little bit of wind stop her. Looking up to the sky she saw a blanket of clouds covering the sun, it looked as though rain would start soon. Small particles of sand started to blow around, hitting her face and getting in her hair. She sighed and pulled up the hood; glad for the first time today she was wearing a traveling coat over her shihakusho.

After about fifteen minutes of meandering she stopped for a moment to look around. The landscape was so flat that she could still see the town, behind her as a small dark mark on the horizon. The only thing in front of her was a tall, spindly tree; all the leaves were gone and it was a blackish color but somehow it still bore several small dried up looking purple fruit.

Rangiku gave a small smile recognizing that as some of the first food she had ever eaten when she had arrived here so many years ago. She reached up one hand standing on her toes to reach one of the small fruit. Managing to grasp one she twisted it and it came off easily in her hand. Tentatively she pressed the fruit to her lips and took a bite out of it.

The strong bitter and sour taste of the fruit almost made her spit it out immediately but she kept chewing until the whole thing was gone. Only then did she spit on the ground several times, trying to rid her mouth of the disgusting tang of the fruit. Even though they tasted absolutely disgusting if one was about to die they tasted like the best thing in the world.

The sky finally opened up and rain started to fall softly at first but quickly becoming heavy. Matsumotto turned her face up to the rain welcoming the drops as she tried to clear her head. Soon the rain became annoying and she looked back down, pulling the hood back up over her head again. She started walking back to the Seireitei so she could get some much-needed rest.

--

When Matsumotto got back to her office again, soaking wet from the rain that was still falling outside, she found that Hitsugaya was gone. On her desk there was another letter from Gin. She snatched it up and ripped it open almost tearing the letter within.

_Dear Ran-chan_

_Yeah I know I know I'm just trying to have a little fun. Aren't I allowed to do that even in a situation like this? It's just another trial, besides I'm not about to get myself killed any time soon, at least I hope not… Not until I can see you again at least. But I would appreciate it if you could try to curb Little Hitsugaya-kun's temper for me a little? _

_But really what I want to do right now is apologize to you for everything I've never given you what you deserve. I just… I don't know… I need you to know that I love you and I always will and always have, ever since I first saw you half starved out in the Rukon like that. I have told you before that I care but then again I don't know if I've ever totally knew what it meant until now. If we don't make it out of this alive I just want you to know that. _

_Love_

_Gin._

--End Chapter--

A/N Finally an update. I'm sorry the letter from Gin was so OOC and rushed sounding I just really really wanted to update. I apologize profusely for that! Anyway…

**Important End Note!! **I'm going to be really shifting gears next chapter and the story will shift to be somewhat darker. There will be major character death!! You have been warned!

Please R&R Thanks No flames though OK?

Lots of Love

Killerbunny


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hello again everyone. I don't really have too much to say about this chapter other than it contains some implied and described character death. Don't like don't read. You have been warned. Oh yeah and by the way this takes place several weeks after the last chapter in the middle of the war.

Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine. 

Yet more rain splattered the sidewalk as Ichimaru raced down it. His feet splashed through puddles of, usually stained red with blood, rainwater. It had been raining almost the entire day during the battle, one of the last major ones. He leaped upward over the roof of a building at the end of an alleyway and made it onto a more main street.

Suddenly the air was torn by the scream of a girl who had found the body of her childhood friend and was crying his name the same way she had wailed for her former captain only months before.

Gin kept on running and passed by a black haired bespectacled boy on his knees staring at the two bloody bodies before him; a large Mexican boy who looked more like a man than a boy and a girl with orange hair, the one who could have reversed this. The boy kneeling on the ground stared at him with half dead looking eyes that didn't care that Gin was the enemy anymore he didn't care anything anymore not now that the only people who had ever cared for him at all were dead.

As he turned a corner Gin saw two more Shinigami men standing there, the orange haired substitute and a red head. The substitute was staring at the lifeless body of the girl both boys had been in love with. The substitute almost reached out and grabbed Gin to stop him, they still thought of him as the enemy after all but the red head stopped him.

Gin rounded the final corner and found the source of Matsumotto's, low enough to be missed by most, reiatsu. She was slumped against the wall eyes half closed, one arm was laid across her stomach and a wound. The other was limp on the ground next to her blood dripping down it.

Almost instantly Gin was at her side; his arm around her shoulders so she didn't need the wall anymore to support herself, "Rangiku…." He muttered, "Please… Please don't be dead…" He shook her very lightly.

Her eyes slid fully open wearily, "Gin…?" She murmured, "What are…?"

"Be quite.. Don't try to talk anymore…" Gin interrupted quietly speaking quickly with worry conquering his usual unconcerned tone. He looked at her again, "I'm sorry…" He spoke those words to her finally. That was the third time he had ever spoken words of apology to her, the first was when he left her in the Rukon, the second was when he had left for the Huecco Mundo.

"Don't say that…" She whispered, not being able to speak at a normal tone from the pain and her nearness to death, "Don't talk like we're about to be separated again, Gin," She tried to smile at him. She was fading fast and they both knew it, her body was already growing cold in his freezing arms.

Gin's eyes slid open revealing his piercing blue-green stare, "But I… I… Rangiku I love you…"

"I know… I know…" Matsumotto spoke even softer now, "I love you too Gin…" Mustering the last of her strength she reached up one hand and stroked his face, and moved slightly forward pressing her lips against his for a moment before falling backwards, limp.

"Rangiku…?" He asked quietly shaking her lightly again. She didn't respond, "Rangiku," Louder now, "Rangiku! Rangiku! Ran-chan!! Dammit come back! Come back…." He screamed. Gin's body was shaking as the rain fell down on both of them. His shoulders shook with sobs he wanted those tears of relief to come to his eyes but as always they never did. His love was dead… Dead because of this goddamn war. His thoughts changed.

"This is all _his_ fault! If he hadn't wanted to conquer heaven you would never have… Died…" He laid her body gently back against the wall standing up and turning rage burning in his eyes.

"Aizen-taicho I'm going to kill you!"

--End Chapter--

A/N I feel a little bit evil for writing this… I wanted to see if I could actually write an effective death scene. How did I do? No flames please. Also no murdering me for having all those characters killed. I'm too young to die.

Lots of Love

Killerbunny


End file.
